


Happy End

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe is an insufferable pervert, and Kagari hates him. Really. He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, I have a thing for comedic office AUs where Choe and Kagari are forced to do some... er, unspecified work together. Oh, by the way, Han Gyuntae is Choe's childhood friend from the official spin-off novel... that I still haven't read in its entirety, but yes, he does play a major role there. As far as I know, the novel doesn't really portray their relationship as romantic, but hey! It's a BL fanfic! We're allowed to make assumptions! That's the whole point!
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, Choe.

Choe Guseong is a tall, lanky Korean from the Systems Research office. His IQ is allegedly over the roof, he always speaks with an incredibly annoying drawl, and he is also the very last person Kagari would willingly choose to spend an evening with. "Oh, for the love of…" Kagari sighs and jams his fingers into his carrot-colored hair. "Why in the _world_ did Chief Kasei assign this task to _us_?"

"Maybe she is under the false impression that you like me," Choe replies blithely and sits down by his desk. "Or maybe she just doesn’t care. I'd say the latter is more likely."

Kagari heaves another deep sigh. "Fine. I guess it can't be helped. Just don't say anything gross, and then -"

"When have I _ever_ said anything gross?" Choe exclaims affectedly; just for a second, his narrow eyes flicker with sly amusement.

Kagari stares at him angrily from his corner. "Don't make me _quote_ you."

Fifteen or twenty minutes pass in tense silence as the two men bury themselves in their work. Finally, Kagari's disgruntled voice breaks the silence again: "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you like guys?"

Unfazed by the younger man's blunt question, Choe rubs his chin. "Not _all_ guys. This is just an example, but… I'm afraid I wouldn't attempt to pursue Midou-san even if he were the very last human male left on this planet." He clears his throat. "This is not to say that Midou-san isn't an excellent person in his own right."

Midou Masatake is their co-worker, a miserable, fiercely reclusive creature constantly involved in online feuds. He doesn't drive Kagari mad the way Choe does, but he isn't exactly easy to talk to either. "Yeah," Kagari snorts. "But who _is_ your type?"

" _Well_ ," Choe says cryptically and gives Kagari a very long, meaningful look. After several seconds of this intense wordless exchange, Kagari's ears turn bright red like slices of tomato, and he almost throws a metal stapler at Choe, who immediately averts his gaze and returns to his part of the project with an expression of genuine diligence. For a moment, it feels a bit like junior high school again. 

"I'm _serious_ ," Kagari mutters. "What is it that you like about guys?"

Choe shrugs. "What is it that you like about girls?"

"Girls are cute," Kagari insists. It sounds almost unnatural: why does he even have to explain it? "Girls are… nice?"

"Oh, trust me, guys can be very cute," Choe laughs. "Really though… I appreciate your concern, but why are we having this conversation about my personal life? Is there something specific about gay sex that you need to know?"

"I don't _need_ to know _anything_ about gay _sex_ ," Kagari hisses and places a large cardboard box and a pile of discarded paper between himself and Choe. The Korean doesn't look even remotely displeased.

"…hey."

"What?"

"When did you realize that you wanted to kiss guys?"

Choe frowns a little. "Look, Kagari-san, I'm turning forty-three this October. My childhood memories are hazy at best. The first person I _did_ kiss was my best friend Han Gyuntae, and…" 

" _Okay_ ," Kagari interrupts him. "Was it awful?"

Choe raises an eyebrow. "No, why? Gyuntae was pretty great."

Kagari shakes his head. "No, I mean… Did you feel ashamed?"

Choe smiles in an uncharacteristically warm manner. "Even if I did at first, I decided that… ah, never mind. You know, Kagari-san, I think we need to look over our stuff and start putting it together little by little." Kagari crosses his arms on his chest, and Choe grins. "I _swear_ I'll focus solely on work-related matters. Unless you specifically ask for something else."

A couple of hours later, department head Kasei Joshu knocks on their door; she rarely visits the labs personally like this, but some operations must be properly overseen during the development stages. As she enters the spacious room, she is treated to a rather bizarre sight; her two subordinates don't even turn around to acknowledge her presence. If guns were allowed here, Kasei would shoot them on spot for kissing so _rapturously_ during work hours, but her only weapon is an old-fashioned fountain pen, and so, she doesn't.


End file.
